Disney Genderbend Tales, Tawny (Tarzan)
by Mama Prime
Summary: This story that I am about to read to you my dear children is that of something we are all familiar with yet it is very different. All that I ask my little ones is that you sit still, do not talk, and keep both your imagination and ears open. So of course it starts with: Once upon a time in a genderbent world...
1. Chapter 1

My heart beat rapidly as I pressed myself against the trunk of the tree, just moments ago this woman had saved my almost short life and now she was staring

at me strangely like a creature she had never seen before. She looked curious and confused, fiddling with my shoe tip as I tried grabbing a branch a short

distance away. I was frightened and it had just began pouring down rain, I had already noticed that she could not speak my language for when I tried

introducing myself she looked like she knew just about as much of what I was saying as I knew how many leaves were in this tree.

"Jack…" I pressed my hand against my chest to attempt at introducing myself. Without a moment of waiting she reached for my head and pulled it to her chest.

"Madam!" I tried pulling back but her strength was incredible. Her warm breasts were pushed against my temples and soon enough my face grew hot. All she

did was grumble and fumble with my hair before letting me go. I waited until she was done, hours seemed to pass by as I listened to her strong and healthy

heartbeat. She coughed and pressed her hand against herself, "Jack…" It was like attempting to teach a toddler a dog's name that had passed away

ages ago.

"No, no, no. Jack." I repeated my name and tried to get her to say her own, just when I was about to give up she looked up in thought and then clearly

pronounced, "Tawny." I nodded and smiled, my glasses had slid down my nose and in an instant they were in her grasp. I reached out for the delicate and new

pair Mother had just bought me back in London.

"I…need those." Too strong, she was quiet strong when related to other woman back in England. The young ladies at my college could barely lift all their books.

It seemed that this 'Tawny' would be able to lift a library. I backed away when she pressed her foot against my face. She tapped them, tasted them, smelled

them, and attempted to wear them.

"My goodness, where is your family?" I announced and she laughed pointing to her knee. I held my hand out in a stop motion, "Madam you-"She placed her

hand to match mine. After a few minutes of her amazement I sighed, "Are just like me." Thankfully she had a lion cloth on of some sort of animal skin but sadly

not a shirt. Her matted hair covered her chest but I still couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. A few of the dark brown buttons had broken off from my yellow

jacket, I slipped it off and offered it to her after taking my hand away. She looked at it strangely and took it to feel, smell, taste, and more of her observing in

her own ways. She was quiet the curious little thing.

After a while of her checking over my coat, she dropped it out of the tree and I refused to hand anything else over to her. Who knows what had happened to

my glasses. Now all I had on was my white undershirt, my blue tie, dark brown cotton pants with a black trim and my good-luck adventure boots. They were

black leather and newly polished.

When I leaned against the tree I was immediately pushed back against the trunk for the wild lady crawled atop of me to touch my face. I backed up as far as

possible into the moss and hard bark. It was cool and dripping with water as this Tawny traced her red fingertips over my lips. It tickled so I brought my lips

back. She cocked her head in curiosity as she came even closer. My heart stopped when I heard her heart beat again. Her dark hair was unclean and in dreads.

I looked away from her, hoping it to be a good enough sign for her to step away. Instead she simply stood up with her heels digging into my sides and reached

to the next branch for something.

I had totally forgotten the monkey incident from a few minutes ago until the wild lady had handed me both my glasses and notebook of sketches. Immediately I

licked the tip of my pencil and began sketching everything I had seen, I had grown up knowing that no matter where, when, or why I always had to write

everything down before I forgot it!

I felt the young ladies breath on the back of my neck and could barely continue as she curiously looked over my shoulder at my artwork. There was a picture of

her form when I first saw her, swinging from a vine coming to save me. My glasses had moss on a lens and I would have to remember to clean them. I gripped

my hand on the leather side of my book, attempting to get a dark enough color for her hair. Things seemed too quiet until I remembered that I was in the

forest. Birds cawed, rain was dripping, lighting striking, bugs buzzed, and suddenly the rain forest became alive!

"Look this is-"I turned to see nothing and no one except myself talking to air. Perhaps my imagination? It couldn't have, for under the moss was a fingerprint

that was not mine and coated in dirt. On the next few pages I did some sketches of when our hands were touching, how she reacted to my name, and what

she did with my glasses. Nothing seemed to fit her face more than he look of curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2

I rubbed my hand down my face in pure frustration, "I am telling you, I saw a woman out there! She helped me back here after I got separated! I

was attacked by baboon and the baby- yes yes the baby! She was sitting and eating so I drew her. Mother you know how I am... But the baby

absolutely adored it... When I took it away oh the baby began to cry and cry!" Mother was helping by setting up tea for the lads bringing in

boxes of items for research from the ships. She absolutely adored tea and other herbs. Herbs was one of the main reason we were out here

even. As they left I began again, "The baboons chased me for the drawing- OH! And mother! They. Took. My. BOOT!" I held up my bare foot for

her inspection. She was starting to even believe me now, excitingly nodding once in a while.

"Oh dear...those were the ones I bought you." She whispered to herself while expecting me further. Claire was simply rolling her eyes and

taking out her machete to shave off a few inches of her hair.

"Obviously some sort of wild berry he ate perhaps..." Claire circled me in thought, her machete that was strapped to her back a few seconds

before and now in her grasp whipping across her hair.

"I did not eat anything strange! I simply saw a wild woman, she was dressed in skins and her hair was in dreads. She also was wearing a loin

cloth." I began losing my mind at the thought of mu mother and Claire not believing me. Claire's rather large nose was even starting to distract

me.

"Oh my, well she's just like her father! Oh ho ho...except the wild woman in a loin cloth part.." Claire rolled her eyes as mother chuckled to

herself. Her tucked in white ironed shirt had snagged on a bamboo split stock a little.

"Mother I'm telling the truth! She waked like this, by supporting her weight on her knuckled." I got down on my hands and feet to crouch and

demonstrate.

"Oh I see what you mean darling!" My mother crouched down alongside me and walked a I did. After a few minutes it was quiet painful.

"Yes, yes! Oh and over here!" i got up and stepped to the black board.

"Go on."

My mother was fascinated by what I had learned. She even ignored a slight tear in her yellow buttoned dress.

"She had no idea what personal space was or much further in English. In fact all she could tell me was her name but she is indeed a fast

learner. The baboons took my sketch of the baby with them...all the while we were up in a great-"

"She told you her name?" My mother was pacing with thought something she did often.

"Yes indeed she did. Her name was Tawny. Tawny the ape woman."

"Apes?!" Claire demanded at the word.

"Oh yes, once she brought me back just outside our camp and they were waiting for her. One small gorilla she had wrestled with had walked right up to me. He

was such a sweetie and was her best-friend." My mother nodded and chuckled to herself before stirring a cup of tea.

"Do you know where she is now?" My mother's smile and wide eyes were filled with so much hope. I was almost sad to tell her no.

"I'm sorry mother but she had left before I could see where she had left to. Her mother had shown up, she was quiet rude... but she was terrifying. I almost

shed my skin at the sight of her teeth. She was a silver back and gorgeous! Oh how I wish I could have spent more time with her. She was strong and covered

in battle scars from what looked to be some form of cat claws. Oh and she was blind in one eye!" Claire was no drinking every word I had spoken and had

even stopped cutting her hair, only half of it was cut.

"We can still track her!" Claire was something when it came to shooting but practically nothing when it came to tracking.

"It would be quicker if we just explore the island like the original plan." I stroked my bare chin in thought. How could I get Tawny to spend some time with me?

She would be such an amusing project- Project. Who am I kidding? She's a lady and I have no right to call a young woman a project. It almost disgusted me at

the thought. Ah hah! I don't want her as a project but as a friend. Claire's square jaw was still set on me. She was swatting away butterflies with gold

rimming- where is my sketchbook?

"You killed it!" Claire had clasped her hands around the butterfly just as I was about to get a good look at it. She sighed, "There are plenty of places to see a

butterfly Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

I crossed my arms and smiled for the sake of sanity, "You'll see one day that she is-" Just as Claire and Mother looked towards me a large figure

pounced onto the ground in front of us.

"Real." I motioned my hand as if presenting her. Immediately she walked super close to me and stroked my face, "Jack." She smiled happily. I

giggled, "Yes Tawny." My mother and Claire were wide-eyed before my mother's shoulders shook with laughter, "I see what you mean darling by

the personal space thing oh ho." Claire cocked her head slightly while frowning, "Good gracious...she's real- and has no shirt on! Oh my poor

girl." Claire was in thought as I smiled at Tawny, "She lives with the gorillas?! Tell us, where are the gorillas?!" Claire grabbed Tawny's shoulders

causing her to jump and act confused.

"Yelling will not help Miss Claire."

"Nonsenses!" Claire grabbed a piece of chalk after erasing my sketch of Claire and drew what was supposed to look like a Gorilla. It looked like

a drunken man with limbs everywhere and fangs.

"GORE-E-LA!" Claire shouted. Tawny chuckled and yelled, "Gorilla! Gorilla!" Mother clapped her hands, "She understands!" Tawny took the chalk

from Claire and started drawing scribbles, "Oh my...perhaps not." Mother corrected.

"No! No. No!" Claire instructed and snatched the chalk away. Tawny immediately copied and climbed along Claire to receive her chalk back.

"Thank you Miss Claire, but I will take it from here." I lightly took the chalk away from Claire as she was holding it away from Tawny. Claire rolled

her eyes as Mother and I got out the projector, telescope, and other tools. I could tell I would need a lot more paper.

"Claire dear, will you set up the tent?" Claire had instructed us to leave tent-setting to her. She smiled and nodded before cracking open some

wooden boxes and beginning to set up stakes and unwind the rope.

"Oh Mother, this'll be so exciting!"

"Oh quiet dear, imagine if we can get her to speak fluently! Possibly even take her back to England." I wasn't so sure about the last part. Tawny

had her own family here.

As Claire set up the tent over us we held up the cloth before the tarp and then took out all the pictures for the projector. I lit the oil lantern as mother sorted

through sizes and colors.

"Tawny!" I called. I was still not used to her appearing in front of my eyes upside down from a vine. Her eyes were bright and filled with joy. They were a deep

brown that seemed to know these lands just from the look. She was happy here I could tell.

"Come." My mother had pointed out that she had found a box that wan't ours as I directed Tawny into the tent. Soon she was used to it as of seeing me inside

while as for the box, we had opened it. It was perfect! Some child would miss her things but the box was filled to the brim with children books, records, and

toys. I was almost to happy about the current events as Claire went out to scout and be a hunters-guide wile Mother made tea and I shifted the projector.

Tawny touched the fabric wall that held the light from the lantern. It seemed as though she was very familiar with her shadows. Her fingers were traced along

the fabric as I slid in the first photo.

The first photo was that of a gorilla. By this time Claire was smoking her pipe on a chair in the corner while Tawny approached the picture carefully. She would

catch on quickly that it was just a picture, I was sure of it. Mother passed me the photos as I placed them in front of the light. The next was of a strong man

posing with his hands behind his back. hi mustache was similar to pictures of my father. Tawny copied his stance making me laugh as I placed the next photo in.

A jungle decorated with plant life was familiar to Tawny as it gleamed black and yellow from the artwork. When I switched to a picture of London Tawny jumped

at the change. It was quiet entertaining and Mother knew best for which photos to choose first. A favorite of mine was next from when i was little, it was a

Castle from Scotland. Egypt was placed next, I sighed at the magnificent view of the beautiful structures from so far away. The next photo was cute. A couple

were dancing the Waltz and Tawny seemed to notice my change. As soon as she stood up on her feet she grabbed hold of my hands and raced me around the

room. It was quiet exhausting but fun! I felt like a child again as my Mother clapped us in best and Claire scoffed. Something about wasting time. The next

photo was decided.

"Ooh Mother! Haley's comet will be passing soon, we should see it!" The milky way was shown on the screen as Mother nodded in excitement, "Oh what a

wonderful idea Jack!" It was a slide of our solar system, what beautiful art. After the sun went down Tawny seemed a little on edge, "I think she needs to go

home." I explained to mother. She nodded and headed to bed as I tried telling Tawny good night all the while hoping she would come again. Before I knew it

she had left and I was to finish putting up my room. At least my bed was set up. I organized the children's books along my desk and filled my wardrobe before

dozing off into sleep.

"Good night my dear." My mother called. I couldn't sleep however. I knew I would be awoken at sunrise and I would be exceedingly tired but nothing could

force me to sleep.


End file.
